AF HP Crossover
by The Red Coyote
Summary: Artemis Fowl has been exspeted at Hogwarts a school of witch craft and wiszardy, when he has to get tutor by some students from the school...What while happen? What chaos will be unleashed? read to find out!
1. Some Memories Stay Forever

Authors Notes:

Sgarecool321: Hope you like it.

TifaGirl: You'll like it.

Sgarecool321: How do you know?

TifaGirl: I know.

Why do people put disclaimers? Everyone knows that the Harry potter character and Artemis Fowl characters aren't yours?

Anyways: Disclaimer I own none of the characters that belong to Jk Rowling or Eoin Coller.

AF and HP Cross Over

By: Sgarecool321TiffaGirl

**Chapter1: Some Memories Stay Forever…**

Artemis Fowl II had found out that he himself had ordered the mysterious contact lenses. But why didn't he remember ordering them? What was the cause of this? Artemis was on the verge of finding the people again when he got a visit, a visit from Mulch.

Good thing his parents were out, they also took Butler and Juliet with them it had all been planed by Mulch of course. But Mulch didn't intend to have a second member of the family there.

**Mulch's View…**

Mulch looked up at fowl manner he couldn't believe how big this place seemed since his last visit. Mulch couldn't help but return Artemis memories; after all he was getting secretly paid for it.

And it was highly unlikely Artemis would go straight? Right? And besides he owed it to him, since he was the one that probably changed the data on his record. Thanks to Artemis he was free…or to be more precise Artemis II.

Mulch pressed the door bell, when the door opened Mulch gasped.

**Privet Drive…**

**Harry remembered the day like it was yester day…The day Cedric Died…The day Sirius died…The day the funeral was planned…It had been the worst day of his life…**

**Flash Back…**

**Time seemed to slow for, forever as Dumbledore said a few words, as they put Sirius body into the ground. Harry felt so empty, as he felt tears' coming down his eyes…They stung like fire…**

**Than he felt a hand wrap around him , it was Lupine tears were coming down his eyes too…It was like losing Ron twice in one life time to Lupine…First he lost James and know he lost Sirius…**

**Harry knew that Lupin needed just as much comfort as he needed…**

**Harry would never forget that day…they had held it at Hogwarts…and had buried him in front of the Whopping willow and strangely it didn't seem to mind…The tree even felt Sirius presence fading from the world…Thought it already had.**

**End of Flash Back. () **

**Harry knew that he must clear Sirius name, and get revenge on his cousin…She deserved that much at least…Didn't she? She deserved to die…Thought Harry as he rubbed his scar. It had been burning quite badly lately, so bad that it was bleeding and making his skin around it burn.**

**He would never forget, it would be in his mind **_forever…_**As a tear tickled down his cheek. Some memories stayed forever…Thought Harry.**

Fowl Manner Dublin Ireland.

Artemis Fowl II was a brother? A big brother…

"Who are you?" Snapped Artemis as his little sister cuddled towards him.

"Mulch Digiums Fairy Dwarphf, Caption Holly Short, Julius Root, Foaly, the LEPrecon, The Artic, and the Ccube." Smiled Mulch.

Artemis stared at him, as memories flashed before his eyes…His icy look melted a bit.

"So we meet again." Smiled Artemis.

"Yes we do." Smiled Mulch holding out his hand.

"Why don't you come in side?" Demanded Artemis.

"No." Snapped Mulch.

Artemis fought the erg to roll his eyes but lost.

"I'm retired…from being a criminal." Snapped Artemis.

Mulch stared at him like he was going to faint, as Holly UN shielded. Mulch gasped, and turned to run.

"So this is how you escaped the mind wipe." Grumbled Holly.

"Some memories stay forever." Snapped Artemis his eyes seemed kinder, than before the mind wipe…But looks can be deceiving…So Mulch hoped. Holly turned to Mulch and took out her buzz batten and zapped Mulch.

"There is plenty more where that came from if you ever try and escape again." Snapped Holly coldly. Mulch rubbed his bottom and grumbled.

"Fine!" Mulch cried.


	2. Letters

**Authors notes:**

**Tifagirl: I knew you'd like it! Mahahahahahaha**

**Sgarecool: Yeah like DUH!**

**Tifagirl: Do u want me to tie u to the chair again. "Grins"**

**Any ways the only reason we have grammar problems is because of u! Oh and spelling mistakes. **

**Sgarecool: LEASE I DON'T MIXS UP MY B's AND D'S AND IT'S NOT ALL MY FALT! Oh and…SHUT UP! MUAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Tifagirl: For your info I only started righting now! I just told u what to right! And its time for the chair! MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh and any one could have this kind of problem! I fix my mistakes UN like you. SO U SHUT UP! **

**Sgarecool: Grabs hammer and runs after Tifagirl!**

**Tifagirl: "LAUGHING" Is that all u got pretty boy! LOL**

**Sgarecool: Growls… "LET'S JUST START ALREADY!"**

**Tifagirl: Please review! Don't stop all because of Sgarecool! The boy how couldn't! JKJK will not about the review part!**

**Disclaimer: Owns nothing but the plot and some characters that might be made so hahahahahha! Well tell u who they are later!**

"Artemis-A great horned owl suddenly flue from the north, and to Artemis's shock, it landed on his head.

Artemis scanned the enveloped. It was grey parchment with green wrighting addressed to Artemis Fowl the II. It even had the place where he was standing, this confused Artemis greatly. Was some one spying on him?

Artemis Fowl the II

Fowl manor

At the door way

Artemis opened the letter carefully.

Dear Mr. Fowl the II,

We are please to inform you, that you have now been accepted to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Before you though this letter away we are also informing you that we are sending tutors to help you learn so you can be with your own year. We have no doubt that you will not succeed. If you need to know more information send your questions with your new owl.

Sincerely

Professor McGonagall

There was another piece of parchment with it that told him what to bring for the beginning of the year if he ever succeeds. Questions went into Artemis's mind…Was this a hoax? While if it was it was a rather good one at that. No one would go though all the trouble of Training an owl, just for hoaxes know would they? And if it wasn't…He wondered if there magic, was the same as the faeries. Or if they used a wand, like in the stories…Or was it just a hoax? He would prepare some rooms, for his guests…If they ever come that is…

"What's in the letter Artemis?" Demanded Holly.

"Nothing that concerns you Caption." Answered Artemis pocketing the letter. The Owl continued setting on his head.

"Seems like you have a friend Artemis." Holly smirked, holding back muffled laughter as it poked Artemis on the head.

"Really amusing caption." Artemis mumbled, turning around as he headed back into his home.

"Fowl we some questions to ask you! Was it you who changed the data on Mulches records?" asked Holly as she graded the door. Artemis turned around and smirked.

"Do I really have to answer that when you already know the answer?" Asked Artemis.

**Privet Drive**

**Harry awoke to a knocking sound on his window, his hair messier than usual. He though the covers off, had the letter for his escape from the Dursley's arrived yet? The one form Ron? He got up and swung the window open to let the owl in. It was a great horned owl; He took the letter from its claws, and sat down on his bed to open it.**

**Dear Mr. Potter,**

**We are to inform you that you have failed to pass Potions. Now for extra credits you will tutor some one of your age who knows no magic. You will begin tomorrow. Dumbledore himself will pick you up at 8:00 am sharp.**

**Sincerely **

**Professor McGonagall **

**PS. You will be teaching him Defense against the dark arts**

**Harry blinks, and thinks for a moment…It should be easy to teach him somethings about Defense against the dark arts. He wondered why he or she didn't arrive when they did 5 years ago. Maybe it was because there magic just kicked in, or maybe he or she is a squib or muggle born.**

**There was a bang on his door.**

"**Get down stairs and cook breakfast." Roared Uncle Vernon angrily.**

**Harry rolled his eyes, and headed towards the door. **

**Authors Notes:**

**Tifagirl: Now I think that was good now that I'm here in person! NOW REVIEW! Plllllllllllllllllllllllllease and thank you**

**Sgarecool: OH MY GOD! She said please for once in her whole life. REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Tifagirl: OH SHUT UP.**

**Sgarecool: Make me.**

**Tifagirl: That's it. Now that you're tied to the chair. IM GOING TO SIT ON YOU! MAHAHAHAHAHA. **

**Sgarecool: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! HELP ME! Please.**


	3. Meetings

**Authors Notes:**

**Tifagirl: Where really bored so where updating some more so Ha! **

**Sgarecool: Ya isn't it Beautiful. SNIFF I… Just…Love it. CRYING**

**Tifagirl: Oh suck it up you big baby.**

**Sgarecool: SHUT UP! You wrote that so HA!Turns world pink**

**Tifagirl: SNIFF Shields eyesCries**

**Disclaimer: Sgarecool and Tifagirl: We don't own, J.K.Rowlings characters, or Eoin Colloers. **

July 1st out side Fowl Manor.

Harry, Hermione and Ginny where in front of the manor. They looked up in surprise.

"Holy this house could fit Hogwarts inside of it." Muttered Ginny as they walked up to the door. But to there surprise the door was already opening. There stood a teenager the same age as Harry and Hermione.

"Welcome…"He muttered, his little sister lay asleep in his arms. Then there came laughter behind Harry and them. It was 3 of the Sytherins.

"Oh my GOD the great Artemis Fowl became soft! That is so pathetic." Laughed Malfoy and Pansy and another girl that Harry had never seen before. She had hair black as night and her eyes are grayish blue. She was very pale.

"Oh really." Artemis snapped, his eyes hardened, a dangerous look appeared on his face, in the coldest voice they had ever heard. The girl walked past him into the house.

"Artemis take it as a complement. Muggle borns don't usually get them from Slytherin." She said looking at Hermione. "Though I don't think you're like that Mud blood right there." The Slytherin's laughed. Ginny took out her wand. "Oh what are you going to do about it little girl?"

"This." Ginny snarled angrily. "Petrificus Totalus!"

The spell went straight at the girl she moved out of the way with ease.

"You missed you blood traitor." Laughed the girl. "Oh and by the way the names Jade Hart."

Lilly woke up in all the commotion and blinked…And made one of her cute squeaking noises.

"Cute kid. Even if she's a Muggle." Smirked Jade.

"NICE." Laughed Pansy walking in.

"Though she's not cute." Snared Malfoy.

"And who are you?" asked Artemis in a dangerous tone.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Smirked Malfoy and Harry mimicked him in hatred.

"While Mister Malfoy, If you where not here to tutor me u would be in great pain right now." Snarled Artemis. As 6 people appeared into his house. 3 from Ravenclaw and 3 from Hufflepuff. There is Mandy Brockleyhurst, Terry Boot, Lisa Turpin Hannah Abbott, Susan Bone, and Justin Finch-Fletchy.

Artemis walked a head of them all and turned.

"The Rules are, No loud Music, don't ask me stupid questions, no insulting my family, no snooping though my house, Breakfast while be served at 6:00am sharp, Lunch at 12:00 supper at 5:00, and if you need directions for the house…While your out of luck, because there isn't any." Snapped Artemis coldly, walking towards his study. "Oh and do not talk to me unless it is important. Or about my studies."

"Are you at least going to tell us where the bathrooms are?" asked Ginny. "I kind of got to go."

"Bu-oh he's not here…"Artemis murmured, with a sigh he turned around and headed up the stairs. "Come on now." He snapped coldly. Ginny walked after him quickly. The others followed silently, except for the Slytherin's.

He lead them past the painting of his dead ancestors, to where there rooms would be, 3 where labeled in golden letters Gryffindor, Slytherin is labeled in silver, Ravenclaw in orange and Hufflepuff in blue.

"There you are. But ware are the Slytherin's?" asked Artemis but they all shrugged and Ginny ran into the room that was ladled Gryffindor. Artemis sighed and walked past them and at the foot of the stairs, he looked down and saw that the Slytherin's where completely gone.

Lilly squirmed, as she looked up at Artemis's face, and grabbed at his nose.

"Oh really, I don't have time for this Lilly." Artemis murmured, Lilly paused, yawned and closed her eyes. Suddenly Lilly started crying.

"Oh now what?" asked Artemis. Then Jade appeared.

"The kid needs to eat you know. That's what she's crying about." Smirked Jade as she walked up the stairs.

"Where are the other Slytherin's?" Demanded Artemis coldly.

"Making out in the master bedroom." Laughed Jade.

There was a crash from upstairs. "Could you kick them out please." Artemis murmured as Lilly started crying louder.

"Will you did say please. But I don't think they will listen to me. I could take Lilly there and get her something to eat." Suggested Jade. Artemis shifted nervously…

"Lilly err…dose not like strangers." Muttered Artemis.

"Don't worry about it. She'll be okay with me. I have 10 little siblings of my own. I know what I'm doing." Smiled Jade. "But it's cute that you care so much about her though."

Artemis stared at her for a moment, okay anybody could have guessed that he cared about Lilly, but he has a rip to keep. "Thanks…Don't mention it to any one." Artemis murmured handing Lilly over to her. She took Lilly carefully and walked towards the Kitchen.

Artemis scowled as he headed towards his Mothers room, he made no sound as he walked, and he felt UN easy like he was being tested for something. As he walked he saw the girl that Jade called a Mudblood. Artemis swept past her.

"Oh my lessons will start right now." Smirked Hermione.

"Everyday at this time then?" Artemis demanded.

"Yes. Oh and here is the place where you need to get you wand, and how to get there." Hermione added.

"Oh fine." Artemis snapped in annoyed voice, snatching the paper out of her hand, and walking down the hallway.

He is defiantly a Slytherin. Hermione mumbled under her breath.

**Authors Notes: **

**Sgarecool: Don't cry, you'll lose your image! Turns world back to normal. **

**Tifagirl: Now I am going to kill you Sgarecool. SO MHAHAHAHAH. I should just keep you in the chair. I was going to let you go because one of our fans asked us to but now I'm not. MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **

**Sgarecool: Squeals and squirms…NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNO! Bellows. **

**Tifagirl: MUHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **

**Sgarecool: Sighs and tries to turn world pink. But it dose not work instead her hair turns PINK **

**Tifagirl: Nice try Sgarecool. But I did a counter curse from Harry Potter. Won't work. MUHAHAHAHHAHA! **

**Sgarecool: Cries and closes eyes, and decides to ignore Tifagirl. **

**Tifagirl: Took you long enough to cry. I'll let you go now.Smirked and untied Sgarecool. ALL FOR THE FANS FOR THE FANS **

**Sgarecool: Runs away tell next time. TT "AND REVIEW!" **

**Tifagirl: Please… I'll be more nicer to Sgarecooly. **

**Sgarecool: NOOOOOOOO NOT SGARECOOLY!TIFYAGIRLY! **

**End of Authors Notes **


	4. A start of a friendship or not

**Author Notes:**

**sgarecool: Sorry that we have not updated for a while. Please for give us!**

**Tifagirl: Sgarecool quit bagging you wench. LOL I said WENCH! lol...**

**Sgarecool: Not my fault Tifagirly was to laaaaaaaaaazy to update!**

**Tifagirl: I was writing the Heart for your infomation you stupid cow!**

**Sgarecool: Yeah but we have gotten a lot better in wrighting, so this should make the chapters easier for you all to read HEHEHEHEHHEHE!Not the way Im spelling now thought hehe**

**Tifagirl: you have not even learn to spell WRITING! DUH! AND DONT CALL ME TIFAGIRLY SGARECOOLY!**

**End of Aurthor notes**

Artemis walked towards the room and smelled a fowl order. Hereached for the boor with a look of discused on his face, as he opened the door.

His eyesstudied the MountionTroll infront of him, he snorted a smirk growing on his face, " You have to do better then that." Was all that he said as he closed the door, turning arround as he began to walk down the path back towords his room without another thought.

"You are such a Dip." muttered Faith. "Are you that bone headed? That is a real mountian troll."

"Sure it is." He replied camly as he walked past her, "Besides Butler took down a mountion Troll with hsi bare hands." He snapped as he walked down the path. "So I now all of there weakness after all." He replied as he pushed past Faith and into his room slamming the door. Faith shook her head in discust

'He is so full of him self. That loser. God he thinks he is better then us but he was not the one that took the troll down it was Butler.' thought Faith as she walked into the room with the Troll in it.

"You can go. Artemis is a stupid fool and thinks your fake. Maybe I will get a hold of you later for our first class." mumbled Faith. The Troll grumbled as it disapeared with the flick of Faiths wand. "God Artemis is going to have to learn to grow up and expect the unexpected."

She walked out of the room and walked towards the room that Artemis entered. She knocked on the door.

"FIRST CLASS NOW!" Faith yelled angriley as Artemis opened the door.

"Very nice."He hissed wipping the spit off of his face. " No I don't have time for it today, sorry." He smirked.

"Unless you want an F." but she was cut off by Artemis.

"Fine lets go." he snapped. Faith glared at him for a moment.

"Follow me!" she ordered as she walked down the hall, down the stairs and headed towards the door that lead outside. Artemis followed without another word. Tecnicly he liked magical creatures, they intrested him more then the dark arts did. He had studied them but had never seen any before, other then the ones in haven. Faith lead him toward the cage that had a blanket over it and it was rocking from side to side.

"Now this is justa baby. So dont scare him." snapped Faith. "Or the mother will hear the babies cry and come and rip the person intopieces."

"Don't worry...I won't." Was all that Artemis said, his eyes on the blanket. ' I wonder what it is...'he thought, as he looked at the cloth.

Faith walked over to the blanket and pulled it off slowly. There in the cage was a baby Werewolf. It was almost the size of a human. though this type of Werewolf was nothing like the ones that change back into humans after the full moon.

"What do you want me to do with this?"He demanded raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms.

"If you know so much about everything you have to take care of him for a week then if you fail you then get an F on this assignment. We will come back here same time next week and I will see how you have done. This Werewolf must be happy, well fed, and tooken care of." answered Faith. "And his name is Cloud. His mother has agreed to let this happen. But if the Werewolf is not happy next week you will not have a very happy Mother Werewolf on your hands."

"It can't be that bad." Artemis replied as he looked the werewolf in the eyes. "Cloud huh?" ' what kind of name is that for a werewolf?' he thought blankly. The werewolf growled at him. ' But it is cute...'

"The Werewolf can read minds. So watch what you think. AndI thought you would say somthing like that.Here is a picture of what happened to the last kid that didnt make the Werewolf very happy." She showed him a picture of a kid ripped into pieces. "And he was a know it all just like you."

Artemis didn't seem to be paying attention to what she said cause he opened the cage taking out the baby werewolf in his arms an dbegan to pet it behind the ears. The Werewolf just glared up at him and reached for his nose with his sharp claws. "Stop that cloud."

The Werewolf stuck out its tongue and grabbed a hold on his nose and began to push his baby claws in his nose."Ow!" He exsclaimed putting the werewolf away from him and into the middle of the air. The Werewolf screamed a deffining scream. Faith ran over to the Werewolf and took him away from Artemis. She then began to rock him from side to side. The baby calmed down. Faith gave the Werewolf a chunk of stake that was in a pale beside the cage.

"He is very senseitive." annouced Faith.

"Yeah I noticed." He answered turning away from Faith as he rubbed his nose. "...Don't you got something less tempermental."

"I just thought since you guys are so much alike you guys would get along." smirked Faith. She then placed a baby bottle in the Werewolfs mouth full of a redish white liquid.

Artemis glared at Faith as he walked swiftly back towards the house. " I don't want friends either. So how am I going to get a werewolf to like me?" He snapped coldly.

"Animals are very loyal to there friends. They will protect you at any cost. Im just trying to teach you how to befriend them so they dont kill you!" Faith yelled after him. "And dont forget about Cloud here. Unless you want an F."

He didn't say anything for a moment, "Fine I guess I can have one friend."He muttered, ' I never get an F. I can't get an F. Father will be disapointed...If I get an F...I need an A not an F...' he thought as he crossed his arms glaring at her icily. "Well then?"

"Good so we see eye to eye." Faith smiled as she walked over to him and gave him the baby Werewolf.

**Aurthor Notes:**

**Tifagirl: I thought that was very cute. What about you Sgarecool?**

**Sgarecool:Its a baby its cute. Enough said.**

**Tifagirl: read and review thank you.**


End file.
